


Urban Myth

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to 506, I Believe The Children Are Our Future. Recap as it was such an old episode, urban legends that this 11 year old half demon kid believes in start coming true. There's also a line where Sam jokes that masturbation would make Dean go blind. So, for  mmom, I imagine that this was something Jesse also believed and it came true for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Myth

“You know that’ll make you go blind?” Sam had asked, and Dean hadn’t taken any notice of it at the time. Hell, everyone had heard that one at some point in their school career, even Dean, who’d kept himself to himself at most of the high schools he’d gone to. He doubted back then that anyone really believed it. But considering the case they were working at the time, he perhaps should have taken it a little more seriously. Because when he woke up the next morning to the sound of Eye of the Tiger blasting out of the alarm, only to find himself unable to see it to turn it off, unable to see, in fact, anything at all, he realised that that must have been one of the things Jesse believed.

To his credit, Sammy hadn’t laughed much beyond his initial surprised reaction. Bobby had, when Dean had called him and told him, saying it was the only thing that had made him smile since he’d landed up in the wheelchair, but the smile had been wiped off his face once he’d realised that it meant Dean was totally reliant on Sam while they solved this case. It wasn’t that long since they’d gotten back together after everything that had happened with Sam, Ruby and the demon blood, and even when they had, it had taken a while for Dean to fully trust Sam, which he knew after he walked in on that conversation between Dean and Bobby.

“I said I have to trust him, Bobby, and this is the best chance I have to do that,” Dean had explained. Bobby accepted that, admitting he was just worried about Dean, but had let it drop there. 

 

“She wasn’t even that hot, I’ve seen plenty hotter,” Dean grumbled as Sam led him to Jesse’s home. But as they made their way there, Dean reliant on Sam for every step, he realised it wasn’t Sam that he was worried about. It was the thought of being like this for the rest of his life, never seeing anything again, being unable to fight the fight against demons because he couldn’t see where to aim the damn salt, that was potentially his future, that he couldn’t bear the thought of. Knowing Jesse was there, but not knowing what was going to happen, and that moment when he was handed what he thought was an action figure only to find that what he was in fact holding in his hand had once been Castiel, that was what was freaking him out right there in the moment, even as he tried to remain calm and talk to Jesse, tell him there was somewhere he could be trained to control his powers.

 

It was Castiel who eventually returned Dean’s sight to him, as he explained that Jesse had gone, taken himself away so that he couldn’t hurt anyone again. As Dean took in the sight of his friend, then his brother, he reflected on how he was the lucky one, the one to survive what Jesse had believed, when so many people hadn’t.

“You have your chance back now, Dean, to carry on the fight. Don’t waste it.” Castiel said, and Dean knew he never would.

“So, now you know it really does make you blind, does that mean we’re not gonna have a repeat of the scene back in Greenwood, Mississippi?” Sam asked, referring to the time he had walked into their hotel room after getting their dinner only to catch Dean jerking off in front of the porn channel. “See, now I can laugh at you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You can avoid a repeat of that by knocking before you come into the room, Sammy.”

Sam laughed. “Point taken.”

“Seriously?” Dean began. “You were right. I should have trusted you. I was totally in your hands there on that case, and you had my back the whole time. I shouldn’t have ever doubted you.”

“You had your reasons. But we said it before, and we’re cool. You don’t need to worry about that any more.” 

Dean relaxed. “So, I got a lead on a new case. Some guy came home to his wife, went upstairs to the bathroom, bit later on wife goes after him and finds him dead on the floor. Here’s the kicker. Guy was 25 when he came home from work. Wife found him, he looked about 75.”

“Sounds like we got ourselves a new case,” Sam nodded as Dean got into the car. 

When it came down to it, Dean reflected, it had taken him becoming blind to see what he should have seen before, that he could trust his brother, that he needed him to fight demons, stop Lucifer. So maybe that Jesse kid had taught him a valuable lesson after all.


End file.
